Roce
by Chachos
Summary: ¿No era suficiente lo de la muerte de Spider man?, ¿que putas tenían en la cabeza esas dos?, para empezar ¿cómo fue que termino viviendo con ellas?, esas y mil preguntas más pasaban por la cabeza de Gajeel. [Continuación de mis boludeces (?), con Oni no Ao, espero se diviertan leyendo nuestras fumadeses (?)]


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**_[N/A]: este pedazo de historia esta basado en hechos reales, se requiere la discreción del lector (?),, Habana nah no hay nada malo en ello, solo dejando aclaraciones de mis locuras con Oni no Ao (?), en fin, les dejo leyendo~._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~[Roce]~<em>**

**_._**

**_[Friendship/Humor/Romance]_**

**_._**

**_~[Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox + mención de Gruvia]~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Es un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Magnolia, nada caluroso y solo templado, la gente iba y venia, y entre ellos se encontraba cierta peliazul la cual venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nada ni nadie iba a borrarle esa sonrisa tan fácilmente. Venia felizmente sosteniendo su cuaderno de dibujo, miraba al cielo y sonreía más ampliamente.

-Definitivamente fue el mejor día de Juvia -Dijo para si misma, ni siquiera el ver del otro lado de la calle a su ex novio Bora le dio importancia, simplemente estaba feliz de la vida con sus pálidas mejillas ligeramente adornadas de un color rosado.

Juvia siguió caminando por el centro, paso cerca del mercado y justo al cruzar la calle que daba con la pastelería vio como de esta salía una pelirroja que venia con muy buena cara y cargando unas bolsas, esta también vio a Juvia y se acerco a ella.

-Juvia -Saludo la pelirroja.

-¡Erza-san!~ -Canturreo la peliazul al momento de acercarse animadamente a la pelirroja.

-Te vez muy alegre, ¿Sucedió algo en especial? -Pregunto Erza al ver a Juvia muy alegre.

-¡Aaah! -Suspiro la peliazul llevándose las manos a la cara mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro- ¡Juvia esta feliz de que pregunte Erza-san!

-¿Que tal si me cuentas de camino a casa?, llevo unos pasteles y algo de mandado para preparar la cena -Le mostró las bolsas que llevaba.

-¡Con mucho gusto!~, espera...¿Ese no es Gajeel-kun? -Pregunto Juvia algo extrañada al ver al metalero platicar del otro lado de la calle con un rubio de cabellos alborotados y otro pelinegro.

-Ese Gajeel -Mascullo Erza al momento de sacar su celular.

-¿Que haces Erza-san? -Cuestiono curiosamente Juvia.

-Olvide que Gajeel no tiene teléfono -Menciono y Juvia la miro extrañamente- ¿Crees que haya echo la limpieza que le tocaba hoy?, digo solo era sacar la basura al contenedor de afuera...

-Juvia no lo sabe...tal vez lo haya olvidado.

-En fin ya pensaremos en algo... -Menciono Erza volviendo a caminar seguida por Juvia- ahora si cuéntame que te tiene tan feliz.

-¡Aaahhh, que bueno que lo mencionas!~, Juvia esta feliz por lo sucedido al terminar la clase del profesor Reedus~.

**~[Flashback]~**

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Juvia llego a su clase de dibujo con el profesor Reedus, y como fue la primera dejo su mochila cerca de ciertos bancos y después fue a tirar la basura del contenedor pequeño que tenían en el salón, poco después entro ya un no llegaba nadie, así que tomo asiento donde dejo su mochila y abrió su cuaderno viendo algunos de los bocetos y dibujos ya terminados de los que tenía.

-Ese es bueno -La desconcertó la voz del profesor detrás de ella- a la clase le gustara si lo muestras.

-¿U-usted cr-cree que les guste el dibujo de Juvia?.

-Por supuesto que si -Dijo sonriendo el profesor mientras volvía a su lugar.

A los pocos minutos el salón de clases se fue llenando de los alumnos faltantes, entre ellos llegaron Lucy y Levy, quienes saludaron a Juvia y volvieron a sus lugares del fondo. Poco después llego Natsu y este curiosamente se sentó a la izquierda de Juvia. Al final la clase estaba llena, bueno casi de no ser que falta a solo un alumno, que al instante entro por la puerta, era alto, de cabello negro y unos ojos de un profundo color gris.

-¡Eh, hielito aquí hay un lugar! -Señalo Natsu el puesto vacío de la derecha de Juvia.

-Como sea -Dijo con fastidio y pereza el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el banco.

-Bu-Buenos días Gray-sama -Saludo algo nerviosa la peliazul al chico de su derecha, si estaba algo nerviosa pero feliz, pues Gray siempre tenía la manía de sentarse con Natsu casi al final del salón junto a Levy y Lucy, pero ahora no, hoy estaban uno de cada lado de ella.

Y eso en verdad era algo raro, pero al mismo tiempo Juvia no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que el chico que le gusta este aun lado de ella y encima con su mejor amigo, ¿Que más podía pedir?, estaba feliz con el solo hecho de tenerlo a su lado, aunque solo fuese en clases de dibujo. Total, Juvia seguía en su mundo imaginario donde tenía su matrimonio con Gray y treinta bebes y todo era muy lindo, dulce, meloso, romántico y...

-¿Eh, decías algo Natsu-san?.

-Andas muy distraída Juvia -Añadió Natsu- ¿Que si piensan participar en el evento escolar que menciono Erza?

-Si -Asintió la peliazul- Juvia participara en el café de maids que acordamos todas en casa de Lucy-san.

-¡De lujo!, nosotros aun no estamos del todo de acuerdo, ¿Que sugieres tu hielito?.

-Me da igual mientra-...

-Señor Fullbuster -Le llamo el profesor Reedus- ¿Podría venir un momento?.

Gray suspiro resignado y se puso de pie. -Ya que -Murmuro por lo bajo llenado rumbo al escritorio de Reedus.

-Por cierto, Juvia, ¿Si se vestirán de maids?.

-Si, en eso acordamos todas, aunque a Juvia le da algo de pena...

-¿Bromeas cierto?, ¡Eso le encantara a Gray!.

-¿E-eh?...-Juvia se torno tan roja como un tomate- ¿Q-que cosas dices Natsu-san...?.

Juvia posó su mirada al frente, tratando de prestar atención a lo que Reedus había anotado en el pizarrón, trato de no pensar mucho en lo que había dicho Natsu con respecto a lo de que a Gray le agradaría verla vestida de maid, tal vez quiso decir que para el pelinegro era una buena idea que hicieran lo del café de maids en el evento escolar. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y sin darse cuenta alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Gray, quien rápidamente la aparto y siguió su platica con el profesor Reedus.

_-"Juvia...Juvia podría jurar que Gray-sama sonreía mientras miraba a Juvia...un momento...¿¡Gray-sama miraba a Juvia sin que ella se diera cuenta!?" -_Pensaba la peliazul.

Pasado de un rato la clase de dibujo siguió su ritmo habitual de todos los sábados. Juvia había salido al final pues su estuche de lapices se había caído, cuando termino de juntarlos cerro la puerta del salón, bajo las escaleras y al girar se encontró con unos cabellos negros levemente alborotados.

-¿Gray-sama sigue aquí? -Cuestiono algo sorprendida de ver al nombrado.

-Yo, me olvide el móvil en el baño...y bueno...¿nos vamos?.

Juvia sintió sus mejillas levemente arder y solo asintió siguiendo a Gray que iba rumbo a la salida. Ambos platicaban de cosas triviales del institutoha como lo del evento escolar y el café de maids, todo eso hasta que afuera se encontraron con un hombre mayor que era idéntico a Gray, el cual se acerco a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Juvia, ¿Cierto? -Se acerco saludando aquel hombre.

-"¿¡Silver-sama como sabe el nombre de Juvia!?" -Pensaba la peliazul, asintió y sonrió tímida.

-Silver -Se presento amablemente, miro a Gray- ¿Todo bien? -El nombrado asintió lentamente- bueno un placer saludarte Juvia, Gray te espero en el coche.

-Si -Dijo seriamente el pelinegro al ver como su padre se iba y después miro a Juvia- bueno..yo...nos vemos después en la escuela.

-Si Gray-sama...a Juvia...a Juvia le gusto aunque solo haya sido poco tiempo, le gusto compartirlo con Gray-sama -Añadio de manera tímida yson sus mejillas teñidas de color rosa.

Gray se había girado para irse al coche con su padre, pero algo dentro de si mismo lo hizo volverse de nuevo hacia Juvia, se inclino a su altura y deposito un beso en su mejilla en señal de despedida, Juvia no cabía en lo que estaba pasando, ¡su Gray-sama se había regresado para darle un beso en la mejilla!, todos los colores rojos habidos y por haber pasaron por el rostro de Juvia ante tal acción, Gray se había enderezado para retirarse,ninguno de los dos supo exactamente que paso, solo sintieron algo cálido...un pequeño...minimo, pero al final, roce de labios...

**~[Fin del Flashback]~**

**.**

-¿¡Enserio paso eso!? -Cuestiono Erza sorprendida.

-¡Sí! -Chillo la peliazul- Juvia se siente como uno de esos mangas shojos.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti Juvia -Menciono Erza con orgullo- al fin Gray está tomando cartas en el asunto.

-¡Aaahh, Gray-sama!~ -Volvió a canturrear la peliazul con sus manos en las mejillas- les conté a Levy-san y Lucy-san, me han dicho lo mismo de que parece que Juvia está en uno de esos mangas shojo, incluso se emocionaron más que ella -Se señalo a sí misma- ¡Juvia está super feliz porque también simpatice con Silver-sama!~.

-Estás ganando terreno con el suegro ¿eh?.

-¡No digas esas cosas Erza-san! -Dijo muy avergonzada con las manos cubriendo su colorado rostro.

-En fin...¿está bien si preparo pasta para la cena?.

-¡A Juvia le encanta!...¿Gajeel-kun no saco la basura...? -Cuestiono la Lockser con una pequeña gotita de sudor recorriendole la mejilla.

-Lo mato...en fin, será cuando vuelva, ahora iré a preparar la cena.

-Juvia irá a tomar un baño~ -Menciono la peliazul mientras subía las escaleras cual adolescente enamorada.

_**#**_

Por otro lado, estaba Gajeel encerrado en su cuarto escuchando lo que las dos locas comentaban, no quería salir allá afuera...¿cómo era que había terminado viviendo con dos locas?...y sobre todo, ¿cómo era que las aguantaba tanto?.

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vale, ya no es un drabble!, pero bueh!,, Oni no Ao siento la demora al subirlo xD!, espero te entretengas leyendo (?).<strong>_

_**Chachos.**_


End file.
